I love you too
by Dinurs
Summary: Irma tells Will her feelings what's Will going to do? WxI. oneshot whit two different versions.
1. Chapter 1

I love you too version one

Disclaim: guess what! I don't own W.I.T.C.H. (now there's a surprise)

A/N: there is two versions of this story so chapter 2 isn't a continue it's just another version of the same and encase you didn't know then this is WillxIrma so if you don't like that you won't like this story

* * *

"Did you get her to accept to the sleep over?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma nodded "Yea I did… I just don't know if I got the courage to go trough whit it"

"Don't worry too much about it and you'll be fine" Cornelia said whit a reassuring smile.

"Yea" Taranee added "after all… it's just Will"

Irma looked at Taranee "yea… just Will"

* * *

The door bell to the Lair's home rang and a second after Irma opened the door "Will!"

Will smiled "Hey Irma is the others here yet?"

"Ehh… no they had to cancel we're the only ones" Irma said a bit nervously.

Will shrugged and put her bag down "Then I guess we have to entertain our self"

The evening went fast… a bit to fast for Irma's liking as she still had too confess her feelings but as they where getting ready for bed she had yet to do it.

"Will?" Irma asked after they both had changed to pyjamas and was getting to bed.

"Yea?" cam the sleepy reply.

"Have you ever been in love?" Irma asked figuring that was the best way to go around it.

"No… I thought I was whit Matt but I wasn't and sins that nothing have com up… whey? Are you in love?"

Irma nodded "Yeah I am" before Will could ask about whom Irma answered that question "You see… I'm in love… whit… you"

Will's eyes widened "Whit me?"

"Yes Will I'm in love whit y-" "Irma you're just tired you're not thinking straight let's just go to bed. You don't love me" Will said cutting Irma off.

Irma snuffled "Yes I do!" she didn't got any reply to her out burst "Will? Will? Will…" she snuffled again "I, I love you"

* * *

As Irma awoke the next day Will wasn't there "Great now she doesn't even want to talk whit me" Irma said whit a sigh.

However she was wrong as she entered the kitchen she spotted Will whit her mobile in her hand.

"Hay Lin please you got to have some advice... I already tried Cornelia… what to do whit Irma!... do what my heart tells me to do?" Will seemed to think for a moment "Thanks Hay Lin… what's it is telling?" Will gave a laugh "It tells me to tackle her to the ground and kiss her like there was no tomorrow… okay, okay that's perhaps a bit much… yea a little less… got it buy" Will ended the phone call and gave a sigh.

Irma decided too make her presence know "You know I wouldn't mind if you tackled me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow"

Will jumped in surprise and turned too look at Irma blushing like mad "Eh… hi"

Irma smirked and walked towards Will "You still don't believe that I love you?"

"Oh I believe it… apparently it was me that was ti-" more Will didn't got to say before Irma had reached her and wrapped her arms around Will's waist and pulled her closer. "I love you Will" she said before placing her lips on Will's starting what turned out to be a long and passionate kiss.

They first stopped as air became a problem and as soon as they had steadied there breath Will smiled and gentle fingered Irma's hair "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

I love you too version two

Disclaim: Well no I still don't own it

A/N: the first part of the story is completely the same it's only the end there is different

* * *

"Did you get her to accept to the sleep over?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma nodded "Yea I did… I just don't know if I got the courage to go trough whit it"

"Don't worry too much about it and you'll be fine" Cornelia said whit a reassuring smile.

"Yea" Taranee added "after all… it's just Will"

Irma looked at Taranee "yea… just Will"

* * *

The door bell to the Lair's home rang and a second after Irma opened the door "Will!"

Will smiled "Hey Irma is the others here yet?"

"Ehh… no they had to cancel we're the only ones" Irma said a bit nervously.

Will shrugged and put her bag down "Then I guess we have to entertain our self"

The evening went fast… a bit to fast for Irma's liking as she still had too confess her feelings but as they where getting ready for bed she had yet to do it.

"Will?" Irma asked after they both had changed to pyjamas and was getting to bed.

"Yea?" cam the sleepy reply.

"Have you ever been in love?" Irma asked figuring that was the best way to go around it.

"No… I thought I was whit Matt but I wasn't and sins that nothing have com up… whey? Are you in love?"

Irma nodded "Yeah I am" before Will could ask about whom Irma answered that question "You see… I'm in love… whit… you"

Will's eyes widened "Whit me?"

"Yes Will I'm in love whit y-" "Irma you're just tired you're not thinking straight let's just go to bed. You don't love me" Will said cutting Irma off.

Irma snuffled "Yes I do!" she didn't got any reply to her out burst "Will? Will? Will…" she snuffled again "I, I love you"

* * *

As Irma awoke the next day Will wasn't there "Great now she doesn't even want to talk whit me" Irma said whit a sigh.

As she got down to the kitchen she found a note 'sorry Irma but I had to leave… mother called… see you around'

Irma looked at the note then crumpled it and threw it in to the wall "DAM THIS!!!"

* * *

At school Irma's mode in no way increased every time she sow just a shadow of Will it was goon not even a second after.

"She's avoiding me now" Irma said to the others who looked sympathise back at her.

Hay Lin looked up "I got an idea… this is what we do…"

* * *

"Hay Lin?" Will called as she entered the small cave where Hay Lin had told to meet her "are you here?"

"H-hey Will"

Will stopped death in her track that wasn't Hay Lin that was "Irma? Eh… I think I got to the wrong place got to go"

Will turned to walk out of the cave only to find her path blocked by three girls "You're not going anywhere Will" Cornelia said crossing her arms.

"Will… do you have to avoided her like the plague?" Hay Lin asked.

Will laughed nervously "I, I'm not avoiding anyone"

"Just say it as it is!" Irma yelled close to tears "you think I'm disgusting"

A hurt look appeared on Will's face "Y-you think I think you're disgusting?"

"Whey else would you all of the sudden start avoiding me?" Irma asked.

Will sighed and looked at the ground "Because I don't know what to do whit the feelings your words awoken"

"I know what you should do whit them" Taranee said.

Hay Lin nodded "yea embrace them"

Will shook her head "I, I can't"

Cornelia sighed and walked over to Will "Sorry for doing this" whit that she pushed Will right in to Irma.

"H-hi" Will said trying to back away only to be stopped by Hay Lin and Taranee.

"What do you want from me?" Will asked in a weak voice.

"We just want you to accept your feelings" Taranee said.

Irma was trying to think straight the only think she could think of was how easy it would be right now to just lean in and give Will a kiss but she couldn't do that… could she?

You know Irma this is your changes trust me she won't reject you Taranee said in Irma's mind.

Irma hesitated for a second before moving closer to Will who started to struggle against her friends.

But as soon as Irma's lips touched hers the struggle stopped and the other let go of Will who before knowing what she was doing had wrapped her arms around Irma's shoulders who responded by wrapping hers around Will's waist.

"Now was that so hard?" Hay Lin asked whit a smirk on her face.

"Eh… I…" Will stopped and decided to answer whit emotions instead of words so she lend in to Irma and started another kiss that gladly was returned.

"Let's give those two some privacy" Cornelia said and turned to walk out of the cave followed by Taranee and Hay Lin.

"I love you Will" Irma said giving Will a quick kiss.

Will smiled sweetly in return "I love you too"


End file.
